


Inutilia

by seallybilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt Harry, M/M, Possessive Cedric Diggory, Possessive Tom Riddle, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seallybilly/pseuds/seallybilly
Summary: Harry has experienced so many things, painful things. Meeting Cedric was a blessing to his life, or so he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a work that I read a while ago. I don't remember who the author was or what the name of the work but please do message me and I will immediately credit you :)

He sat hunched over in a large empty room that he had found while wandering around the school at night, cold and forbidding with the only sounds of soft muffled sniffles. Harry was crying. His cloak that draped around his small frame was so far covering his legs that held a purring crookshanks and gave no protection from the biting cold that emanated from the room. He lifted his free hand that didn’t cover his mouth from his sobs, giving crookshanks a shaky pet, and allowed himself a small smile as she purred and leaned forward to lick his porcelain cheeks that had been stained with his tears. Harry couldn’t help but fall in love even more with his only companion that filled some of the loneliness he had been left with after the terrible incident of the goblet spitting out his name. Hermione had abandoned him for Ron who was so jealous of Harry that he tripped and found ways to bully Harry whenever he was around. Draco Malfoy had given out badges that had caused the entire school to laugh at him and Hedwig had flown off after being angered that Harry used another owl.

Crookshanks meowed as she noticed Harry begin to shake and cry more before going still and turning around. Harry too, had heard the footsteps outside and hurried to bundle crookshanks into his thin arms and cover them in the cloak. Crookshanks nestled into his arms and bared her teeth as the door of the room was opened and somebody entered. Harry clenched his eyes and attempted to wish away whoever the intruder was, holding his breath as the footsteps stopped right in front of him. He felt the cloak being pulled from him and felt crookshanks yowl a battle cry and spring forward towards the intruder who yelped. Harry’s eyes opened and scrambled to help as he saw the intruder pull of the cat and throw her out the door before slamming the door and silencing her with a quick ‘silencio’. Harry gasped and rushed over to the door to attempt to get crookshanks back before he felt himself being grabbed by the wrist and then pushed against the door which had been spelled shut. He found himself looking into the brown eyes of Cedric Diggory who was looking at him with concern.

He felt himself redden and then pull away before feeling soft hands touch his face and wipe away his tears. “Don’t cry”

Miraculously, Harry began to sob even harder after hearing the words and allowed a bewildered Cedric to place his chin on his head and rub his back.

**That was their first meeting at their room.**

“Cedric!” Harry was very annoyed today. Here he was, trying to eat his food in their room and Cedric came along and gobbled up his favourite food. His chocolate. The offence would not be forgiven. Harry leapt up and pounced onto a laughing Cedric and attempted to force him to give him back the single piece of chocolate Cedric still had in his hand. As he reached forward Cedric threw the chocolate into the air and caught it in his mouth, looking much like a smug cat that had managed to catch a fat mouse. Harry pouted and crossed his arms, to which Cedric cooed and reached forward to pull Harry closer. Cedric smirked at the now blushing Harry, who, just seconds before had been annoyed and leaned in to kiss Harry. Oh how Harry despised the man who could still somehow smirk into a kiss, but he still could taste his precious chocolate so he continued to kiss Cedric. Harry could lie all he wanted to himself. No one was fooled. Not even the disapproving Crookshanks that lolled around on a pillow that Harry had spoilt her with, who was glaring at Cedric.

Harry giggled and swatted the wandering hands that reached for his skirt. In this room, Harry could be who he really wanted, and if he wanted to wear large oversized fluffy sweaters and knee high skirts that both complimented his feminine features, Cedric could never say no.

Cedric faltered in their kiss when he felt Harry stop and pulled away as he saw Harry pale when his Horntail dragon flew over to him and landed on his head. Cedric leaned down and sighed, knowing the moment was now ruined with the thought of the third task looming over them. He reached into his pocket and placed a hidden chocolate into Harry’s hand and smiled as Harry squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

…

The only thing that consoled Harry when he heard the blare of the trumpets that indicated his entry into the maze was the kiss from Cedric before the final task and the thought of the final end of the terrible competition. The maze was dark and Harry could only hear his shuddering breaths and the rustling of the leaves before he relented to his fears and called his patronus to him and felt the warmth of it as landed next to him and nuzzled his leg before continuing next to him.  The small rabbit that had materialized caused Harry’s beating heart to slow a fraction and allowed him to continue forward. On and on, the puzzles seemingly never-ending until Harry heard a shout. The rabbit that had been hopping along disappeared in a wave of fear as Harry recognized Cedric’s voice and began to run towards the sound of Cedric’s voice. Without the light of Harry’s patronus Harry ran through the maze blindly and felt the branches of the leafy walls cutting away at his hands that were outstretched. Distraught, Harry found himself at a dead end, sensing that Cedric was right behind this wall, Harry wiped away his watery eyes and felt his magic surge forward breaking apart the branches and leaping forward as he registered Krum shouting “Crucio” and it hitting him. The next few seconds felt like hours as he screamed under the spell, curling into a tight ball before he felt it lift and felt Cedric lift him up in his arms.

“ry, arry, Harry, HARRY!” Cedric was calling for him. He had to wake up. But his magic was depleted from cutting through the maze and his whole body ached.

“Come on Harry, the cup is so near…” Harry could feel water drop onto his face and he lifted his hands to wipe the tears falling from Cedric’s face “Don’t cry.” He heard a chuckle before Harry placed his shaking legs on the dirt ground and noticed an unconscious Krum on the ground. He clutched Cedric even closer. “What did you do to him?” Cedric simply snorted and an expression that Harry had never seem crossed his face “He’s knocked out… not that he deserves it.” Harry frowned at his dismissive behaviour but shook his head to shake away the dizziness that was creeping up upon him.   
“We should go,” he mumbled as Cedric looped Harry’s arms around his broad shoulders and they continued onwards.

With Cedric, Harry felt safe, and allowed himself to be swept away in a sense of security, not noticing the sound of scuttling before Cedric pushed him into the leafy walls of the maze and flung a spell at the giant arachnid that was targeting the two. “Harry, Run!” Harry could only scramble to his feet before he tumbled to ground as the spider shot out some webs and grabbed onto his ankle, and sinking its teeth into the prey, that was, namely Harry.  Harry bit on his hand, drawing blood, to attempt to not scream as he attempted to kick the spider off and succeeded with the cost of scraping the teeth of the spider down his ankle before it let go. He felt Cedric grab him and begin running. His panting in his ears, filled Harry’s brain as Cedric leapt for the cup, Cedric’s hand slipping on him, before they were whisked away.

…

 

Harry felt his feet slam upon the ground; his injured leg gave way and he fell forward. He raised his head.

“Where are we?”

Cedric shook his head and dropped the Triwizard Cup and pulled Harry to his feet with an indiscernible look on his face. They looked around and then simultaneously at the cup. Cedric reached over with his foot and poked at the cup, “When was the cup a Portkey?”

Harry simply shook his head and motioned towards their pockets for their wands. He flinched as he heard a cold voice speak into the air “ **The spare is unneeded** ” A figure in a black hood hurried out behind a bush and screamed a “relashio!” and Harry felt the grip of Cedric slacken and fall. Panicking, Harry attempted to stand on his shaking ankle and grab a now tied down and writhing Cedric before he felt stubby fingers in his hair, pulling and dragging him towards an imposing statue where ropes grabbed his arms and held them above his head.

Tears coursed down his cheeks as he heard Cedric pulling away at the ropes and his voice calling for him, before a rough rag was shoved into Harry's mouth and the rest of his body was immobilised by ropes. Harry could only watch as Cedric was moved to a newly materialised chair and tied down to it.

The figure in black approached Harry again and the gag caught his gasp as he recognised the figure. _Wormtail._ Wormtail hesitated as he neared Harry before scrambling away as a large snake slithered around the gravestone Harry was tied too. Harry felt his heartbeat increase and sent a pleading look to Cedric who was struggling in his bonds. Wormtail had set down the bundle he had been balancing on one hand, and had moved behind Harry’s headstone. Harry couldn’t make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn’t turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could only see what was in front of him.

Cedric lay still on the chair and breathing in harsh breaths, the ropes had tightened the more he had struggled. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry’s breath quickened  as he noticed his wand on the ground at Cedric’s feet. He made a sound behind his gag and was relieved as Cedric slowly looked up before coughing as the tendrils of rope wrapped around his neck even tighter and Wormtail came back into view with a shaking wand. “Stop communicating” he spat and slapped Harry across the face causing him to whimper and Cedric give a wheezed “Stop!”

The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully and the more Harry watched it, the more his scar ached with pain before it began to sear. Harry’s back arched as the pain reached paramount and couldn’t hear wormtail’s scream as he cut off his disfigured hand. His pain faded ever so slowly before he finally registered noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. The bundle of cloth was gone, sunk into the bubbling cauldron and beside it, Wormtail gasping and moaning in agony. Harry attempted to push himself into the headstone he was tied too and felt Wormtail’s anguished breath on his face

“B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe.”

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly and as he felt the paint penetrate his wrist he heard the shout of “Harry!” before it was cut off quickly by a tightened rope. Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry’s blood. He flung it inside and jumped away from the cauldron as it simmered, sending it's diamond sparks in all directions.

Harry felt the tears flow down as he saw, through the mist in front of him, the dark outline of a man, tall and imposing who spoke as he looked at the quivering mess of Wormtail. “Robe me” and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, took a robe from his cloak and handed it with shaking fingers to the figure who plucked it from his hands, disgusted with touching the rat, and pulling it over his body.

“Good.”


	2. Traitors.

Tom was pleased. Everything was going to plan, with an added hostage that, although seemed very annoying, would be useful to hold over Potter’s head. He examined his body for a few seconds, pleased with his human features and running his hands through his hair as he looked at his reflection in the water of the cauldron before looking up and piercing Potter with a lazy smirk. 

He stepped over Wormtail’s body and walked forwards towards the boy with his hands tied above his head and mouth gagged with a black cloth. As he stepped in front of him, he realized with a hint of appreciation that puberty had really done good things to everything for Harry potter. In Tom's eyes anyway. Which was a rather foreign concept to Tom Riddle. He was surprised by what Potter wore. Knee high socks, small pastel shorts, and a long sweater that fell past one of his shoulders. 

He licked his lips as he noticed the plump lips, curly jet black hair and bright green eyes that were full of tears at the moment. He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of Potter’s eyes and revelled in the muffled scream as his skin met with Harrys’ before tensing as he felt the point of a wand digging into his back. Turns out the boy in chair wasn’t useless after all… or maybe Wormtail was too weak to hold a man for over 10 minutes.  
“Now Harry, tell your little boyfriend to drop the wand.” Tom reached forward with his wand, removed the gag from Harry’s mouth, and watched as his rosy lips trembled as Tom pushed the wand into his pale neck. “C-cedric, put down the wand” He hiccupped as he felt the wand dig in harder. Tom heard the rustle of the boy named Cedric slowly put down the wand, mumbling a small “shit” when he turned and immediately stupefied the boy. Harry screamed for Cedric as Tom turned back to him. “Shhhhh,” Tom ran his wand down Harry’s body and slid his slender fingers through Harry’s hair and felt something spark between them. He paused, and studied the hero that was so helpless at the moment and felt the realization set in. Originally, his first instinct was to kill the impertinent boy but after finding this. This was so much better, his looks a definite added bonus.

Now just to – he turned sharply to hear the crack of apparition and realised in a split second what had happened. Wormtail, the fool, had decided to call the death eaters through his dark mark, something he had forgotten he had commanded to happen after his resurrection. He curses to himself mentally as he notices some Death eaters are missing. As the cracks of the remaining death eaters dispersed he studied the seemingly unrepentant followers. He heard a snort and turned his red eye towards the figure. A figure who was taking off his cloak. The figure stretched out his hands and laughed “This is our Dark lord? This pretty boy? Forgive me, but… I’m not bowing to this teenage boy” Tom breathed in harshly and studied the cocky man.   
“Lucius” The voice was a hiss over the small sniffles of the captive behind him and pointed his wand at his face that faltered for a second before raising his own wand. The circle shifted and Tom felt his anger reach to a boiling point as he noticed some of his followers moving closer towards Lucius, their punishment would be terrible, but first, Lucius would be skinned alive. He looked at Wormtail who had managed to stem the flow of blood coming out of his hand and walked over slowly, everyone’s eyes on him, Lucius’s wand directed at him and began to talk.

“Although my form is changed, Every. Single. One. Of. You should have realized that I am still am the most powerful wizard in the world. Realize that I can take.” He flicked his wand, and there was a gargled howl as Goyle’s ear was torn off “As well as give.” Another flick of his wand created a silver hand that stopped Wormtail’s annoying snivelling. Every flick caused a flinch to Lucius who suddenly shrieked an “Avada Kedavra” where Tom deftly dodged and sent a Crucio towards the group, where they immediately scattered like geese. He began to send spells flying and saw in the side of his eye, the boy Cedric moving, his spell was wearing off and with this new body, his power was still attempting to grow to its potential. He estimated an hour or so, due to his power capacity. What a terrible predicament. 

He needed to do something. Quick thinking Tom, Quick thinking! And it hit him, all at once, the perfect plan. It just included the boy that was stirring near him and the Potter boy currently being ignored by everyone fighting. Some behind him while the traitors cockily fought back behind Lucius. In a split second he pulled all his power together and sent out the spell that caused everything to go white in everyone’s vision.   
…   
As Harry watched everything unfold he attempted to wiggle out of his bonds, whimpering in pain as the rope began scratching at his cut that bleeding at an alarming rate. It seemed that Wormtail had cut a vein. He breathed in, and breathed out, placing his head back on the headstone feeling some sweat run down his face. His eyes widened as he watched Tom duel as felt rather impressed, for a boy that looked around 2 years older than him, was incredibly powerful. Harry shook his head in an attempt to correct himself. This was Voldemort he was talking about!   
He studied the teenage boy that was Voldemort and noticed him stopping and taking a deep breath before the world began to brighten. Brighter, and brighter, and brighter. It consumed him.


	3. Tom Victorious

Harry opened his eyes, and heard the hurried footsteps around his hospital bed and the even quicker mumbling. He turned his head to see Madam Pomfrey placing a cloth into a bucket of water, squeezing it and then placing it flat over Cedric’s head before turning and seeing Harry’s tired eyes watching her movements upon the boy. She tsked at his attempts to get up and motioned for him to stop but nevertheless, gave the boy a warm reassuring smile which waned suddenly as her eyes snapped up and narrowed an infinitesimal amount. He followed her eyes and found his upon the cool blue of Dumbledore’s clothes walking towards him and then stopping at his bed to gaze down upon him. He gave a smile that differed from Madam Pomfrey’s like the sun would the moon. Where Madam Pomfrey’s was full of doting warmth, Dumbledore’s seemed somewhat smug, even victorious in a way. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted by Fudge storming through the door, spinning his bowler hat with his stubby little hands, all while screaming at Professor McGonagall. Harry struggled up into a sitting position and watched as Fudge gave a dramatic twirl and pointed his finger right at Cedric who was still being cared for by Madam Pomfrey. “This boy! Comes back clutching that dratted Triwizard cup and that” he used his other hand to point at an evidently confused Harry, his position comical “that boy. Saying lunatic things such as Lucius Malfoy being a death eater and Voldemort appearing again.” 

He took a deep breath but stopped mid inhale as he watched Cedric sit up and push away Madam Pomfrey’s hand that was attempting to make him lie down again. Harry waited with worried eyes, expecting Cedric to defend himself with his normal brash behaviour. It was something that Harry had admired, telling Cedric one day in their little room that he found it cute that Cedric would throw away his normally carefree personality to angrily defend what he believed in. So it confused him ever so slightly, when Cedric pulled on a smile and simply shut down Fudge by a simple sentence and a jerk to the head to Harry “I have the boy as a witness” Harry blinked and felt a pang in his heart to the cold way Cedric had addressed him. At these words Fudge turned red and snorted. “Him?! Recently he’s been known as the boy who faints or” he lowered his voice with a somewhat malicious smirk on his face “that girly boy wearing those short skirts, and long sweaters that reveal his shoulders.” 

Harry turned red and hurried to pull up his sweater that had indeed been revealing his shoulders. He had never meant for his clothes to be seducing. “I-I” Harry stammered as all eyes turned on him, attempting to will back the tears threatening to spill before Madam Pomfrey stood up, an uncanny anger in her eyes “Minister. Everyone. Please leave now. The boys need rest, Harry especially with his hurt ankle and his wrist.” She shooed them out, giving a hard shove to Fudge who managed to shout before he was pushed out “Harry must meet me at 9pm today in the Defence against the Dark Arts room for his winnings!” Madam Pomfrey huffed and closed the door, leaving Harry and Cedric behind in an empty hospital room.  
…  
Harry turned to Cedric once Madam Pomfrey had turned and hurried over to him, ignoring the pain in his ankle and giving him a hug. Cedric was silent as he hugged him but lifted him slightly to place him on his lap and examined Harry’s ankle that had healed over through Madam Pomfrey’s care but was still incredibly fragile. Cedric gave him a small kiss before leaning back and speaking. “Harry…” Cedric’s voice was soothing to Harry’s ears and Harry nuzzled into his neck, smelling Cedric’s scent that was so calming wanting him to simply to continue speaking until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.. Cedric pulled away for a second and reached his hand up to study Harry’s face before suddenly kissing him. He suddenly stopped and clutched his head and pushing Harry away from him slightly. He stared up at Harry for a split second before standing up. Cedric was acting unusual as he took Harry’s hand and gave a small push towards the door, indicating his exit to go to Fudge who had asked for him as it was already 8.50. He turned with a pleading look towards Cedric, wanting him to come with him, but Cedric simply gave a soft no, a kiss and a promise to see him later.  
…  
Tom was already awake and watching Harry as he slept. He reached up to pick up the glass of water on the bedside table and stared into the handsome reflection of Cedric Diggory. He suppressed his smug smile as the Nurse came along with a cloth and some warm water in a basin. He clutched his head as she came forward and felt his jaw clench as he closed his eyes and found himself in a little room and a glaring Cedric banging against an invisible force that separated the two. He snarled as he saw Tom appear and yelled at him to give back his body. Instead, Tom sighed and sat down on a wooden chair next to a desk. The chair was obviously whittled by hand through the harsh cuttings into the intricate wood. He raised his head at a particularly harsh smash against the force field between them between them and found himself unsurprised of the actual strength the boy across him had. The boy was surprisingly similar to him. He sighed and conjured a cup of tea to sip on and motioned to Cedric to sit upon an opposite chair on their opposing sides of the barrier. He stilled and shot him a glare before moving back to lean against a wall. Tom decided to start the conversation after a sip of tea. 

“Tell me. How is Harry?” He smiled into the cup as he saw the boy’s fist clench in their folded position. “Fine.” Tom raised his eyebrow at the short answer, suggesting for Cedric to continue, but he did not elaborate. Tom laughed. “Your act would work on naïve people like your little boyfriend but me…” Tom threw on a sweet smile for effect “let’s just say I’m well versed in your type of acting.” Cedric loosened his fists at these words and the room began to shake, something even Tom didn’t expect. As soon as it started, it ended and everything turned to a smooth metallic grey. The chairs were now steel and the funny figures in the background had morphed into dark looking books. Cedric leaned forward, eyes narrowed but with smirk on his face before he sent a wandless curse to Tom which deflected and countered, which had no effect on Cedric whatsoever. Ah how Tom rather enjoyed the real Cedric. A boy, he knew, who found the little saviour to be easily malleable and would bring him success before he could throw him away. Maybe he and Cedric could find a Middle Ground. That was, after all the things he had intended and decided to do to Harry as his plan. However, there still was something Cedric felt for Harry. Protectiveness, maybe even a hint of – 

Tom felt the warm wet cloth on his forehead. His sensitive senses alerting him to break out of the mindscape, but to his annoyance, he could still hear Cedric in the background speaking. He was warning him not to touch Harry who Tom had focused on immediately once he had woken up again. At that moment, Harry was looking up adoringly at the Nurse who was smiling down on him. Tom felt Cedric’s ire at Harry looking at someone so kindly and could not help but feel the same, but pushed the feeling away nonetheless. He did not react at Fudge’s arrival, but forced himself to sit up after his rather amusing accusation. He felt satisfied that both Cedric and himself were calm and pulled together a straightforward argument that left Fudge shaking in his overalls. It wasn’t until Fudge pulled the Harry card did Cedric shout for Tom to do something. Even Tom felt that possibly something stirred in his heart when Harry’s eyes filled with tears and he pulled up his oversized sweater with his little sweater paws. He promised the puny minister he would be in a world of pain once he had him alone and watched him with narrowed eyes as he was pushed out and reminded Harry to come to his office. He watched from the corner of his eye as Harry stumbled from his bed, his sweater once again falling, and sitting on the side of his bed to look sweetly up at his boyfriend. Or what he thought was his boyfriend. Harry embraced him and Tom could hear the soft sniffles as he carded through the black locks, bathing in the feeling of Harry and the satisfaction of Cedric’s boiling rage. “Get the fuck off him. I swear-“ Tom gave the widest grin that was unseen to Harry but definitely felt by Ceric and leant in to kiss Harry. He felt Harry gasp slightly before relaxing and wrapping his arms around his neck which coincided at the exact point Cedric had slammed so harshly against the mind wall that he had broken back in for a split second. With the control back in his body, Cedric took the chance to push Harry away and then clutch his head in pain as Tom masterfully allowed his power to overwhelm a weakened Cedric and take back control. He breathed in, as Cedric was sent flying back to the other side of the wall and not wanting Harry to suspect anything he quickly pushed Harry to go meet the minister, persuading him with a kiss and a promise.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment ( ╥△╥;)


	4. Taken

Harry fidgeted with his sleeves as he stepped into the room that fudge had requested and stopped short as he heard a click from behind him. He turned around, panicked as he saw the door's lock had locked itself and began to jiggle on the handle to let him out. He jumped and let out a small whimper as he felt a hand on his shoulder and twirled around to see Fudge holding the bag of coins in a money pouch. Harry tried to push Fudge away and succeeded slightly as Fudge seemed to finally come to his sense and offered Harry a seat.   
Fudge coughed into his hand slightly and sat down himself and placed the pouch of money next to him. "So. Harry..." Harry could only offer a weak smile at the cold tone. "Your winnings..." Harry reached out to take it before he faltered and shook his head. "I think Cedric deserves this more. He fought harder than I ever did." Harry was firm for the first time he had woken up but once again felt a shiver go through his body as Fudge stood up with a hardened glint in his eyes.   
His face contorted and he sneered. "So it's true that you're actually dating the Cedric boy? You could've been with someone so much better... someone like me" Fudge palmed his groin and suddenly pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. "It's really such a shame that you've declined for your stupid boyfriend. I'll help give you those galleons. One way or another." He flicked his wand viciously and ropes lashed out and tied harry stomach down onto one of the desks in the room. Harry opened his mouth to scream for help but fudge hurriedly stuffed a wad of cloth into Harry's mouth and Harry was left to struggle silently against the desk.   
The next second Fudge was already groping Harry's round cheeks while groaning disgustingly in Harry's ear and flipped up his skirt to utterly growl as he found the panties that Harry had worn for Cedric. They were ripped apart and without hesitation or preparation Fudge spat onto something and Harry felt a large round Galleon being forced inside him. Harry screamed into the gag and pulled onto the ropes that held him down to the point that his wrists were becoming bloody. He felt tears prick at his eyes as Fudge groaned "Should've known you would be so loose, you slut"   
Suddenly, the door burst open and Cedric angrily stepped into view. He took in the view of Harry's tear-sodden face and the blood on the tips of Fudge's fingers that were busy forcing the 12th Galleon into Harry. He ran forward and Harry felt Fudge's grip loosen from his feminine hips and the ropes fall away as Fudge was sent flying across the room. Harry collapsed to the floor as he saw through puffy eyes Cedric beating Fudge to the brink of death before Cedric conjured a knife and reached down to Fudge's hanging erection and with a swift cut, separated it from Fudge's body. Harry screamed as Cedric stuffed it into Fudge's mouth before finally ending his torture with 2 quick stabs to both eyes. Harry stared at Cedric in horror as he got up calmly from where he had tortured and killed the Minister of Magic and exhaled in annoyance before pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at Harry and slicked his hair back before advancing on a petrified Harry. "I didn't think I would have to do this so soon, but I guess this will do." Cedric grabbed Harry's hand and began to drag him towards the fireplace within the office. Harry cried out in pain as his face burned with shame and he fell to his knees again as the galleons in him rubbed against his walls harshly. "Cedric, where are we going? Please, I need to see Madam Pomfrey" Cedric's face was indecipherable as he scooped Harry up into his arms and stepped into the fireplace against Harry's protests and struggles. "Cedric! Cedric, please-" His voice was whipped away from him as he was sucked into the fireplace.  
...  
Harry opened his eyes and coughed as he was placed onto a small bed in a house that seemed cramped and narrow. He reached out to Cedric who had turned to walk to the kitchen and found himself tumbling off the bed clumsily while coughing heavily. The pain that sparked in his backside was relieved as Cedric picked him up again and placed him back on the bed with a reprimand of "Don't try to follow me again." Harry hiccuped as he watched Cedric go into a nearby room and began rifling into drawers. He felt so dirty and all he wanted to do was have a bath. He scratched at his arms until he drew blood. He felt the familiar hands of Cedric wrestle away his own but found himself flinching away from the familiar touch. He stared wide eyed up at Cedric and noticed the small box that had the little healer symbol on it. He felt a calming spell being placed on him, and as hard as he struggled against it, the quick and efficient removal of the painful galleons made him finally stop fighting. As he felt the weight of Cedric's body leave the bed he found himself slipping away into the world of dreams. He looked up at Cedric's face and touched him lightly on the cheek before it fell down and he succumbed to sleep.  
...  
All Cedric wanted to do within the trapped confines of his mind was continue to torture everyone who annoyed him. The galleons that he could see Tom clutching in his hands were thrown across the room as for once, the two had become one in their anger. He began to pace back and forth in the little room in his mind and finally snarled at the man across him. "What the fuck were you doing?!" Tom had his hands clenched around a book before he threw it at the invisible wall that separated the two. "What was I supposed to do, Huh? The death of the fat walrus meant that I had to take away any witnesses... At least I didn't kill him" Cedric threw back his head and gave a bark of laughter. "You? Kill him?" He slammed a fist against the wall as he remembered the previous hour in vivid detail. After Tom had led Harry to the office, he had lingered to listen in. While he listened into the disgusting words Fudge said he did not move. The fact that he would be saving the pathetic boy annoyed him to such an extent that he had felt his hold over Cedric wavering. However, when the both heard the sobbing and crying something in Tom snapped. What he took in when he busted the door down angered him so much that both him and Cedric where beating up.   
Cedric slid to the floor as he saw the fear in Harry's eyes. His years of hard work and trust built... gone. Fuck. When Harry woke up, he would have to find a way to manipulate the little shit. It was good that he was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, haven't really looked over and I'm just tired


End file.
